Eyes of two colours
by chloemcg
Summary: One-shot. Edward Elric is about to become a father and he doesn't know whether or not he would be any good. But when the time comes for Winry and Ed to meet the newest member of their family, they discover something very unique about their first born son.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of FMA, they belong to their rightful owners and not me...maybe except Edmund but I'm not sure.**

 **Eyes of two colours**

* * *

Edward Elric had never felt so nervous before.

Not when he'd fought against Father, not when he was fighting against Scar, not when he'd gone through those trying alchemist exam and was tagged as a dog of the military, not even when Al and himself had attempted to resurrect their mother via human transmutation.

Those instances all seemed pretty minor in comparison to what hell he was having to face right now.

It had been four years or so since the famous Promised day and both Edward and his younger brother, Alphonse, had got their bodies back —Ed got his right arm back whilst Al got his full human body back instead of having to walk about in a suit of Armor. It was all quite a wild ride for a while but he couldn't believe how quickly the years had passed by since then. Al had decided to travel to Xing and learn all about alkahestry with his not-so-secret girlfriend and he had decided to do some travelling while Ed, himself, had married his _also_ sort of not-so-secret childhood sweetheart and his automail mechanic, Winry Rockbell, and now...

He was about to become a father.

It all seemed like a distant dream.

All of it.

Ed started fidgeting on the seat that he had perched himself upon, trying not to let his anxieties show.

He couldn't believe it; hours ago Winry had gone into labour with _his_ child and Granny Pinako had him kicked out of the room so he wouldn't cause any mayhem during this difficult time but the former fullmetal alchemist just couldn't help himself. He was about to become a dad and he had _zero_ ideas on how to process this news —his own father wasn't very good since he left his family for several years and he didn't know what to take from that.

Plus, his anxiety got in the way and made it impossible for him to think rationally thus helping his wife much. So, as a result, he was now stuck waiting outside the room by settling himself on a chair just outside the room and simply sitting in the corridor. It was mostly silent but he covered his ears whenever he'd hear the occasional screaming cries coming from inside of the room; he shook his head and exhumed a massive breath stuck within his throat, he wished that Al was there because he'd always be there to rationally talk some sense into him.

Al promised he'd be there as soon as he could but Edward had a feeling that his child would be born way before then. He did recall the words that his brother had spoken to him over the phone, though. His words resonated inside of his mind:

 _"Brother, you won't be like our dad. You're far better then that and I know that you'll love my niece or nephew too much to abandon them; the second you meet them, I bet your instincts will kick in and you'll love them more then anything. Besides, you've got me, Winry, Granny and all our friends to help out."_

Ed wasn't sure whether his brother's words rang true. He never doubted Alphonse's words of wisdom but he couldn't help but wonder about whether he was wrong...?

"EDWARD ELRIC! I'M GONNA SHRED YOUR AUTOMAIL FROM YOUR BODY AND FORCE IT DOWN YOUR STUPID THROAT!"

Ed froze when he heard Winry's screeching of pain, her strained voice grated on his eardrums and he knew that it was just the pain talking but he couldn't help feeling very frightened by what his wife was saying. His spine became rigid and his muscles seized up, especially his automail leg. One half of him wanted to break down the door and support his wife through labour whilst the other half couldn't because he was paralysed.

His heart leapt high into his throat in panic as he stared at the door.

What was going on? Why did Winry want to kill him, was she in that much pain? Why couldn't Al have been there? What was his baby going to look like? What if something went horribly wrong!? His mind was going in a massive spin as a thousand thoughts flooded his mind, just like when he was flung through the portal of truth. Those thoughts screamed in his ears and pounded throughout his entire being like a pulsating heartbeat, even through his metallic leg.

Eventually he took to covering his ears and closing his eyes.

It was the only way that could even slightly block everything —sight, sounds and everything— out.

The time passed painfully slowly, so slowly that it felt as though each second was an eternity, and it was quite intense since Winry spent a huge majority of it screaming about how she was going to rip him into miniature, bite-sized pieces. It made him feel quite frightened to be honest, he almost wanted to have the floor swallow him whole so he could avoid the unbridled wrath of Winry Rockbell...

The ex-alchemist waited and waited until a familiar face had finally come out to greet him.

Granny Pinako exited the master bedroom, drying her hands with a flannel towel as she smiled warmly at Edward. Her age lines and wrinkles raised as she beamed proudly at the young man and there were a few tears shimmering behind the lens of her glasses.

"Ed. Do you want to meet your son?" She asked, her voice cracking with emotion.

Ed gasped.

He had a son...?

He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to dare to believe it.

He never thought he would have a son of his own.

He must have had a dumb look on his face because he noticed that the little old lady had began to chuckle softly.

A fiery hot blush rose to his cheeks as he tried to speak, to utter a bark to command her and ask what she was laughing at, but he just didn't have the willpower right now. Before he could really control his legs, he found himself stood on both of them —his left leg felt heavier then it normally did but he supposed that was a side effect of not maintaining it properly for awhile yet again— and he started moving towards the room.

The ex alchemist wordlessly pushed passed Pinako and simply nudged the door open with a single push of his hand.

He felt his pulse drop as he slowly entered the room where he quickly found Winry, lying in the bed but that smile on her face made Ed's heart melt like butter inside a microwave.

Winry was fast asleep and laying in the bed as she slept peacefully, her graceful form nicely tucked beneath the white covers.

Ed carefully meandered straight over to her bed, making sure to keep his footsteps as light as possible as to not disturb her. He leaned over the bed. He looked down at her slumbering form with a soft smile. Winry stayed asleep and her pale blonde hair was spread all across the pillows of the bed. He softly reached down and brushed aside some of the automail mechanic's fringe and delicately planted a kiss upon her forehead, which was damp with sweat.

She didn't even flinch under his touch.

Edward then turned his attention to a small baby blue bassinet that was stood beside the bed, the same one he had erected a few months ago, and he felt his heart stop dead in his chest. Inside the crib...could it be...? He felt nothing but pure curiosity and fear as he made his approach towards the bed.

His pulse stirred erratically the closer he got.

The former fullmetal alchemist leaned in to study the thing inside the bassinet, grabbing the edge of it and peering inside of it. What he saw just made him tilt his head sideways in confusion; there was a thing wriggling beneath a blanket and letting out high-pitched whining noises as it blindly reached upwards to touch his face. He had a feeling he knew exactly what this was but he almost couldn't bring himself to believe it since that could only mean one thing...it would cement the truth that Winry really had...

Losing all restraint, he reached down and gently pulled the blanket off of the strange thing and his suspicions were confirmed.

It was a baby, and not just any baby.

His and Winry's baby!

Edward couldn't keep tears from welling up in his eyes as he laid his deep golden pools on his new son. His heart constricted and he became weak at the knees as he marvelled at this sweet, sweet little boy. He looked a lot like him! Ed choked back a sob as he sniffled, a squiggly smile making its way on to his face. He couldn't contain his joy —his baby boy was even more perfect then he'd ever thought possible!

From what Ed could see, the baby had a small tuft of blonde hair on his head, it was lighter then Ed's hair but darker then Winry's, it even came with a little ahoge. He had his mother's pale skin as it was also apparent that the boy had the same shape of face as his father, as well as his shape of mouth, and he also had his mother's nose and her shaped eyebrows. This boy seemed to be the perfect blend of both Edward and Winry.

Ed's hands started to shake and tremble.

Everything inside of him was screaming at him to reach down and pick up his boy, but he held himself back because he didn't want to scare or hurt the newborn. The tiny boy looked so fragile and frail and he was terrified that if he moved a muscle then it would break him. He watched as the baby's tiny chest rose and fell with each breath he sucked into his brand new lungs and Edward couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sensation of joy.

 _"I can't believe I helped make this cute little, tiny, fragile thing..."_

Ed whispered, keeping his voice hushed, but the unease was still present in his voice, "Who do we have here?"

The teeny newborn boy wriggled a bit and made a quiet whimper of a sound, it was the cutest sound his father had ever heard in his life; the baby whimpered and cooed as he lay in the bassinet with the blankets he was swaddled up in keeping him warm.

Ed's smirk softened as much as his eyes did.

"Hey there, little buddy..." He whispered.

That was when something abrupt happened.

The baby let out little gaspy breaths as he squirmed about on the seemingly stiff but comfy mattress beneath him and his face became bright red and tight as he opened her mouth and let out loud screeching noises.

Edward froze with dread as his heart plunged from his chest straight down into his stomach.

"Oh no..."

He forgot all of the fear that he had previously and picked the infant up and out from the bassinet, bouncing the bundle up and down with a panicked and disgruntled expression on his face and his breath had been knocked from his chest as he held his newborn son rather awkwardly. His posture became recumbent while he froze like a statue, even the ahoge poking up from the blonde mop on his head stood as straight as arrow whilst the long bangs framing his face raised into hackles.

"No, no, no, no, no! Please! Don't cry! You're gonna wake up your mama! Come on...!"

Heedless, the newborn simply continued fussing in his arms.

"Hey, hey, hey...shhh, shhh...it's alright, buddy, it's me! It's daddy!"

Panicking that the loud cries that permeated the room would awaken the sleeping woman nearby, he hurriedly bent down before he reached into the cot and grabbed the baby's blanket as he readjusted the tiny infant that was his son and wrapped him up in the blanket and tried to calm him down by frantically rocking him from side-to-side. He slowly and carefully started pulling the little one closer towards him in spite of the fact that the baby started to struggle and the volume of his cries amplified as his tiny body grew stiff with its own brand of irritation.

Ed spoke with his voice cracking and trembling, "H-Hey, it's okay..."

He felt some sort of instinct go into overdrive hit him hard, it must have been that instinct that Al had told him about over the phone.

He noticed how the babe's cheeks were blazing red and how tears were relentlessly cascading down his chubby cheeks; Ed felt his posture droop and the previous signs of agitation and fear on his face started to melt away.

The baby boy didn't stop crying.

Ed continued trying to comfort the squalling infant, cradling him close.

"Shhh, shh...it's okay..."

The former alchemist was at a loss. He wasn't experienced with handling fussy babies, and he really didn't want to risk Winry waking up; she had just been through the miracle of bringing new life into this world so she needed all the rest she could get. He tried to think about what he could possibly do to pacify this child but he had no idea how...his eyes widened when he recalled how he would used to calm Alphonse when he had trouble sleeping at night when they were little, before their mother died.

He thought about it.

Perhaps this could work.

Ed exhaled a deep breath, closed his eyes whilst shuffling the small boy into one arm before lifting the sobbing infant up towards his shouler so he could rub his tiny back in circular motions, and he started to hum a quiet and soothing melody. He kept his voice quiet as he gently swayed his own body from side-to-side, rocking on the balls and heels of his feet as he sung slowly and softly.

Ed could feel both himself and the child's bodies grow less stiff and tense as they both calmed down. He lowered his son back down so he could let the boy get comfortable in the crook of his arm, it did not take long until the volume of the infant's crying finally dwindled and settled down as he snuffled and hiccuped, curling into a small ball in Ed's embrace.

The former state alchemist couldn't help but smile tiredly at the youngling.

"Heh! That's why you got all upset? Huh? You wanted to hear me sing?"

As the boy cooed contentedly, the latter's throat grew tight whilst a flood of emotions overcame him.

He became so excited that he totally forgot about the person sleeping in the bed beside him.

"Ohhhhh...! I can't believe how cute you are...!" He spoke in a cutesy high pitched tone of voice, pure excitement lacing his words. But hearing his own words made him suddenly remember himself and he cringed so hard that it could have shattered other dimensions easily.

He woke Winry up.

"Ah! S-S-Sorry, Winry...didn't mean to wake you..." He mumbled.

Winry shook her head, a smile sweeping across her face as she reached forwards and rubbed the newborn's tuft of pale blonde hair with the palm of her hand. The boy shifted beneath his mother's touch and sighed sleepily, curling one of his tiny, pudgy hands into a fist and then popping his thumb into his mouth.

Both new parents sighed as they looked down at the tiny boy.

Their little boy.

"What're we gonna name him?"

Winry simply smirked at Ed and replied with every shred of confidence that she could put in her tone of voice, "I think Edmund would suit him just fine."

"Edmund? Doesn't that sound too close to my name?"

Winry shrugged her shoulders.

"Well he does take a lot after you and we could call him "Eddie" as a nickname to stop things from getting too confusing."

Edward studied the newborn boy being cradled in his arms. The name bounced around in his head and he was quickly grew fond of the name Edmund since it really did sound like his own name but it also seemed to fit this boy like a glove, something clicked together. Actually, even the baby himself seemed to like the name since he opened both of his eyes a hint yet again (as much as they could be opened considering he was just born) and he made a cute little squeaky noise.

The former fullmetal alchemist chuckled quietly and warmly.

"Hey...you like that name, Edmund?"

Eddie yawned softly and kept snuggling in the crook of his father's arm.

Edward couldn't take his eyes off of his son —his little Eddie.

Winry just smirked tiredly at the adorable sight. She didn't know that her husband would take so well to being a father, it as almost as if he had always been meant to be a parent; she just hoped that she could compare and be just as a good mother.

Ed saw her face and smirked knowingly.

"Don't look so worried, Winry. You'll make a great mother. Watch this." Ed passed the newborn over to Winry before she could say anything and she immediately brightened up the second she had the infant cradled in her arms. All of Winry's fears diminished in a one fell swoop as she held and cooed to her newborn and cried tears of joy as she rubbed the tip of her nose gingerly against his tiny, round, peaceful, sleeping face; her heart swelled to the size of the Homunculus Gluttony.

She didn't know she could feel such love for such a tiny thing, it didn't even seem possible...but she had been mistaken.

Subconsciously brought her babe closer and lovingly rocked him in her arms and she had assumed the most loving and motherly of looks imaginable, her bright blue eyes glimmering with affection as she snuggled with her precious son. She just fell in love with the teeny tiny boy that depended on her and she couldn't help but crane her neck and press the tip of her nose against his tiny nose in a soft eskimo kiss.

The small infant just leaned into his mother's touch with a happy and contented-sounding gurgle.

Ed smirked with a look that said "I told you so," and said in a voice as warm as a fire in the middle of a blizzard, "See? you're becoming a great mother already!"

Winry glanced up at Ed. She hadn't thought that she could possibly love him more, and she never thought that she would hear such wise words of reassurance come out from the hot-headed Edward. She smiled up at him gratefully and then continued to marvel her infant, along with her husband.

The two stared down into the tiny face of their newborn son and neither of them almost couldn't believe what he saw when the boy opened his eyes a fraction.

"W-Winry...! His eyes...look at his eyes...!"

Winry stirred at her husband's voice and looked tiredly over to him and then peered in to examine the precious newborn. Her tired eyes widened a bit when she saw what got her alchemy freak of a husband so excited, he did have some very uniquely coloured eyes. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes flickered with amazement.

One eye was blue and the other was gold, just like his dad and the people of Xerxes —one last hint of a trait inherited from a dying race of people.

Ed and Winry had both heard of something like this, where someone is born with two different coloured irises...but neither had _never_ actually seen it before. It imbued a sense of wonder and amazement in the both of them as they studied the baby's strange but amazing eyes.

"Oh my goodness! You're right, Ed! He's got both of our eye colours."

"What splendid eyes he has! Yes he does!"

Winry hummed in a pondering manner as she looked up to the ceiling and pursed her lips together.

Ed never was one to admit it but he really loved his wife's thoughtful face, he always had and he found it to be the most prettiest face in the whole wide world. He hoped that she'd never lose that face because it was so pretty, even if it was weird —it was the perfect description of her in a nutshell.

The automail mechanic playfully bounced little Edmund in her arms and looked to her husband.

"I'd never thought I would see someone with Heterochromia iridium."

Ed frowned at the foreign name.

"Hetero-what-what?"

Winry's face flattened as she stared at the dumb-founded expression on her lover's face. She should have known that he wouldn't know of that term, he wasn't as much of an expert in the medical field as she was. She readjusted little Eddie in her arms and frowned at her husband.

"Dummy. It's name of the condition where someone has two different coloured eyes..."

Ed was incredulous.

"Oh."

Winry refocused her attention on the newborn laying comfortably in her arms.

Eddie had fallen asleep by now and appeared to be quite content, he didn't move very much except for that repetitive motion of his chest slowly rising and falling; he gurgled softly in his sleep. She couldn't help but lean forwards and placed her lips against his tiny, round forehead. Her pale blue eyes filled with tears of joy as she gently stroked his small tufts of dark blonde hair with the tip of her finger.

"Oh, Edward...he's absolutely adorable," Said Winry with her eyes tearing up.

"I know. I can't wait for him to meet his Uncle Al!" Ed agreed, chuckling softly.

Winry nodded in agreement. She couldn't wait until her brother-in-law met her son either, considering how compassionate he was when it came to anything with a pulse. She was sure that Alphonse would make a spectacular uncle to little Eddie and any other children Ed and herself would have together.

But then her face suddenly became a bit crestfallen.

"I...I just wish my parents could be here to meet him, though."

Ed froze and looked to his wife sympathetically. He should have known that seeing their son would stir up some memories of her parents, and he couldn't help but wonder how his own mother could have reacted and maybe even his father, he especially wished his mother could be alive to meet his and Winry's son.

Ed hung his head and sighed since he didn't want this special occasion that he didn't want it to be sullied by sad memories and thoughts about of what could have been. Yet he could easily sympathise with his wife, all he could do was reach over to place his hand atop her head and ruffle her hair in a semi-playful manner, hoping it would make her feel better; doing this brought back memories of when they were both children.

"Mine too." He whispered with nostalgia.

The two decided not to linger on this for too long since this _was_ supposed to be a joyous occasion.

Winry laid her head back on the pillow of the bed and started to get more comfortable in the bed as she sunk in the bed to get more comfortable. After all she had to rest after going through one of the hardest jobs in life and that was bringing in new life. Her eyelids started to droop as she started to cradle her baby in her arms.

She smiled down at baby Edmund with as much affection as possible and cooed at him gently, "And I'll bet that he'll grow to be even taller then you are when he's all grown up."

All the pleasantness had been sucked out of the atmosphere the second those words were uttered as Ed scowled darkly at his wife.

"...What did you just say?"

Winry repeated herself, confidently, a wry smirk sweeping across her lips, "I _said_ that I bet Eddie will be taller then you someday."

The former fullmetal alchemist's short temper boiled over within five seconds after those words left the automail mechanic's lips, his face reddened and his lower eyelids twitched as his face twisted into an expression of pure fury as he angrily roared at the woman he'd married. Unfortunately he'd forgotten about the fact that his newborn son was sleeping soundly in Winry's arms...

"TAKE THAT BACK, WINRY!"

Edmund woke up in an instant and broke into high-pitched wails of distress.

Edward's rage instantly dissipated and he flinched when he heard his son scream bloody murder like that. He couldn't ignore the evil, demonic look that Winry had on her face as she scowled darkly at him with her eyes like slits; she had the demeanour of a lioness who wanted nothing more then to tear him to shreds for upsetting her precious cub.

Winry growled threateningly as she shifted little Eddie into one arm and suddenly pulled out a spanner.

There was a demonic undertone in her voice.

" **Edward...get over here...** "

Seeing that look on her face mixed with her holding the mechanical tool made every single hair on Edward's body stand on end as he was gripped with this paralysing fear. He couldn't move and he couldn't blink or swallow either, he felt a large and violent tremor crawl down his spine as he tried to back away but he couldn't make his legs work. Whether that was a technical difficulty, he didn't know, but he wanted to run out of the room so badly right now.

He could only vocalise one thing as he squeaked rather pathetically, sweat dripping down his face:

"P-Please don't hurt me..."

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the end of this one-shot, guys, I thought I'd do a story about one of my fave FMA characters.**

 **Also its about how in my head canon Edward's son (whom I named Edmund) has heterochromia which meant that he had both his parents eye colour and that was why we never saw his eyes in the Brotherhood finale.**

 **I cant wait for Christmas in a few weeks.**

 **I hope you like this, guys.**

 **-Chloemcg**


End file.
